Mermaid Miracles
About What started out as a home school student’s simple class project has since blossomed into one of the web’s most watched viral sensations. Though Maya Tritt may have just turned 12, she can already add actress and writer to her resume as the creator of the California-based online TV series “Mermaid Miracles,” which aside from having throngs of followers all across the globe on MermaidMiracles.com, has also amassed well over three million views on YouTube and even earned the “Best Film Series” award from the Happy Homeschoolers of Puerto Rico. The rapid rise in success during a mere year is a testament to Maya’s dream, which at face value provides an inspiring means of family-friendly entertainment, chronicling the adventures of girls who also happen to be mermaids that grow tails when touching water and develop a whole slew of special powers in the process. And on a deeper level, the richly colorful characters throughout “Mermaid Miracles” also alert viewers about a myriad of imperative environmental issues. “Ever since I was six-years-old, I always loved mermaids and the ocean,” recalls Maya. “A few years later when I was ten, I thought ‘why not actually make this?’ I had the idea in my head for a long time and thought it could help influence kids to clean up the ocean and bring awareness to mermaids. I’ve always been really drawn to water- I’d build a coral seaweed home underwater if I could- because it feels really safe and makes me feel at home.” It’s a fitting description for anyone familiar with Greek mythology and the countless references to mermaids serving as a compass for people seeking their destination that have practically popped up since the beginning of time. “Mermaids can bring us back to the magic, the goodness inside of us and coming home to who we are and to our families,” continues Inga Tritt, who simultaneously acts in the show, serves as hair and make-up consultant and is also Maya’s incredibly nurturing mom. “Mermaids bring us back to the things that matter. We can either go along absorbed in ourselves, or realize how important it is to consider what we leave behind for our children.” Besides the socially and ecologically themed messages of “Mermaid Miracles,” the whole family shows concern for the environment and future generations both on and off the screen thanks to Inga’s Original Sprout “worry-free luxury” skin care and line, which has created soaps, shampoos and many more 100% vegan, organic and natural products since its inception in 2003 as a safe, chemical-free alternative for her very own family. Indeed, both ventures stay all in the family with Inga’s husband David Vartabedian splitting his time between Director of Sales for Original Sprout and producer of “Mermaid Miracles.” “Family has always been important to all of us and we really try to promote a sustainable lifestyle- it just reflects who we are,” adds David. “The show is a ton of fun, but also a chance to plug in more awareness to children and even adults to be more conscious with the way they treat the environment and the ocean, preserving them for generations to come.” As far as the continual growth of “Mermaid Miracles” is concerned, its creator doesn’t have any lofty sights set on traditional television, but could someday see herself in the film world- either as a director or an actress- alongside helping with her mom’s Original Sprout company. In the meantime, she’s simply enjoying the ride of this unexpected craze and encouraging fans of all ages and cultures that they hold more power than they may realize. “People have been really sweet and I’m glad to have them part of this family,” shares Maya. “I just want what’s happening to keep on happening- for people to watch and to bring awareness to clean up the ocean and save the seas. Even something small can make a big difference.” Plot Maya is an ordinary girl, until one day she finds a strange letter on the beach, which tells her she is now anything but normal--a mermaid. It turns out that her friend, Ashley, is also a mermaid, but unlike Maya her mermaid family history is unknown. Cast Maya - Maya Tritt Mama Mermaid - Inga Tritt Ashley - Ashley Hannon Chad - Chad Rush The Oracle - Abby Kias- Kias Porter Travis- Travis Livingstone Ricky- James Clooney Sirens - Ronnesha Nunez (Thelxi), Rochelle Nunez (Agala), Angela Lima (PC), Jasina Stanko (Farah) Greer Gamble. Crew Director/ Editor - Vicente Cordero Assistant Director- Travis Livingstone Producers- David Vartibedian, David Friend, Inga Tritt Writers- Maya Tritt, Travis Livingstone Visual Effects- Travis Livingstone Hair and Makeup- Inga Tritt cinematographer- Justin Koenen First A/C- Taylor Salan Production Assistant- Shanti Whitney Music Production- Lenny "step" Bunn Crew From First Season Director - Brett Mazurek Assistant Director - Aline Producer - David Writers - Maya Tritt and Sam Salo Effects & Makeup - M & B Tails and More Photography - Courtney Allen Applynix Website Solutions - Scott M Guest Stars Amanda Brolin Roxy - Hannah Hawaiian Mama Mermaid - Donah Face in the fire (alchemist) - Greggory Tritt History In their 2013 Puerto Rico visit, Maya Tritt was received at the Isla Verde Beach by the Happy Kids Homeschool Group, the largest group in the Caribbean. They created an event around the star where the children were able to receive autographs and pictures. There she was honored with the Happy Home-school Best web-series award. Early in 2014, A new crew was assembled to turn the show from a fun and quirky home-schooling project, into a professionally made show. This Team consisted of a mix from Industrialism Films, (Owned by the Director- Vicente Cordero) and Sparkplug Photography (Owned by Special Effects Artist- Travis Livingstone). After quite a large gap in filming (almost 6 months), Season two's launch was greeted by open arms, getting almost entirely positive feedback on the youtube page. With a New Crew, some new cast, and determination, this youtube series is headed for greatness. Episode List Season 1 #Pilot # True Self # Shiny Things #The Golden Rules #The Chase #Mermaid Party #I Dream of Mermaids #The Siren's Song #Sirens vs. Mermaids #Freak Outs and Fairies #Real Magic # Follow Your Heart Season 2 # Heart's Desire See Also Mermaid Miracles Wiki The Official Website Category:Show Category:Purchased Tails Category:Mermaid Miracles Category:No Powers